


Shenanigans

by Shinju_Tori_Archives (Shinju_Tori), youmakemesoangry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, FakeHaus, Funhaus Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortal Funhaus Crew, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori_Archives, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemesoangry/pseuds/youmakemesoangry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the shenanigans that our favorite neighborhood psychopaths get up to :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of drabbles that Shinju-Tori and I are doing!
> 
> (AKA I, Shinju, started rambling about FHC and FAHC interactions in the comments section of one of Ymmsa's stories and things escalated from there...)

When he answers the phone, he can hear yelling and crashing through the line, but no one speaking directly into the phone. He pulls the phone away, checks caller ID again ( _King-Sized Jeremy it reads_ ), and puts the phone back to his ear.

“Kovic?” There’s a rustling sound, but still no one talks directly into the phone. He sighs. “Adam!” There’s a much rougher rustling sound, and then someone talking and getting closer to the phone.

“…and then w-we just miss it! It-it-it isn’t fair, Geoff, and I take offense at you-your complete lack of trust in us!” Geoff rolls his eyes up and then closes them. He’s proud, reluctantly, of how coherent the sentence is, even through an intense amount of slurring. He can practically smell the vodka that he knows the Fake Haus crew favors through the phone, and so he reaches his hand up and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Adam. What the everliving fuck are you talking about?” He drops his hand and opens his eyes, looking across the warehouse at where his main crew is hanging around their current job, looking at him from their different posts. He shrugs, and a few of them ( _Ryan, Michael, and Jack_ ) shake their heads, while the others ( _Gavin and Ray_ ) shrug back.

“You! I’m talk-talking about you! And how fucking mean you are to us. Wh-why don’t you ever call us anymore? Do you not love us? Is-is our carn-carn-...our badass-ness not good enough for you Boss!?” Adam’s voice is getting a little bit high as he continues whining, and he’s starting to slur more, and Jesus Geoff really doesn’t have time for this.

“Kovic, we called you just a few months ago for the Staubon job.” Jack makes his way over to Geoff and silently raises his eyebrow. Geoff just shakes his head and makes a drinking motion with one hand. Jack makes a face and nods understandingly.

Meanwhile, Adam is still rambling in Geoff’s ear, “Yea, I know Geoff. Tha-that was three months ago th-though! And all w-we did was clean up! Do you **know** how b-boring taking out witnesses is?” He makes a horrifyingly disgusting sniffling noise and that’s when he realizes that Adam Kovic, leader of the Funhaus Crew, one of the scariest men that Geoff has ever met, who is on par with Ryan in ruthlessness, _is crying_.

A grown man who murders mass amounts of people, not just for a job but because he fucking likes to do so, has just drunk dialed him and is crying at him because his _feelings were hurt_.

Geoff hates everything about his life and regrets everything he’s ever done that has lead him to this moment. He sighs, pulls the phone way and bangs it against his head a few times. He counts to five before putting the phone back to his ear.

“You’re very good at what you do, Kovic. And that’s why we don’t call you. Last time we called you in for a job, Bruce murdered three innocent people, James blew off a part of a building, Lawrence tried to hack into the FIB instead of the bank we were trying to break into, and Spoole broke our helicopter. And our hanger. And you, Adam, nearly killed three of my crew members.” Adam makes a hiccuping sound, and he hears the sound of glass clinking. Adam doesn’t answer for a few seconds, and Geoff knows he’s taking another drink. He glances at Jack who points a thumb behind him, and Geoff nods slowly.

“Bu-but, Geoff, it’s fun! Why don’t you let us have fun?!”

“Adam, the only person who did their job was Peake, to be honest he creeps me out a litt-” Geoff pauses midsentence. There’s the sound of clothes rustling and struggling, followed by the sound of Adam shouting and flesh hitting flesh.

“Ow, fucking, boss stop! God.” The sounds of background noise fades a little as the phone settles to one person. “I’m sorry about Adam, Mr. Boss.” Geoff’s shoulders relax at the sardonic tone of Matt’s voice, and the stupid nickname they love to call him.

“It’s fine, Peake. Just, um. Get him some water? And tell him I guess I’ll start bringing you guys in on more jobs from now on.” He hears a huff of what he assumes to be laughter.

“Much appreciated, sir.” Matt hangs up, and Geoff finally, finally, puts his phone down on a crate and turns. He claps his hands together once, startling the man tied to the chair across the room from him, covered in cuts, bruises, and blood as well as missing two fingers.

“Alright! Sorry about that, man. Now. Where were we?” Gavin gleefully hops off of the crate he’s sitting on and stabs a knife through the man's arm, eliciting a horribly raw and rough scream. Geoff smirks, and makes his way over to the shivering, sobbing man.

“Ah, yes. There.”


End file.
